


Sleepy eyes

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mention of Tendou Satori/Semi Eita, Shirabu is actually a cutie, Shirabu is in love, Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020, Toothbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: Shirabu didn’t say that much, but he fell a little more in love with Goshiki every day.Now, the first morning on their shared apartment, he contemplated his boyfriend.Or Shiratorizawa's fanweek 2020 day 3 prompt: toothbrush.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Sleepy eyes

Goshiki always woke up before him, that’s why Shirabu enjoyed the few times he could actually watch Tsutomu sleep. 

Although he had grown on his body since first year in highschool, when they met, and had certainly became more mature, Tsutomu was still a child at heart. The way his eyes would shine every time volleyball was mentioned or how his mouth would water at the mere mention of boiled flounder, was all proof needed. He still got excited when puppies would go his way and jump on his legs, he called his mom everyday and pouted when they ran out of his favourite brand of cereal.

Shirabu didn’t say that much, but he fell a little more in love with Goshiki every day.

Now, the first morning on their shared apartment, he contemplated his boyfriend.

His bangs fell slightly on his face, brushing his cheeks and contrasting a little on the tan skin. His hair was soft although it was still kind of humid, a counter effect of sleeping with it wet because “If I dry it I’m going to fall asleep on the toilet” Shirabu was more than sure that next day, he would have a cold.

He ran a hand through his boyfriend’s locks, intertwining the fingers with them and getting his hair messier, if that was possible. 

Tsutomu’s eyes were closed, which left his long lashes in display. His cheeks were flushed red, but that was natural to Goshiki, he certainly didn’t have an standard tone for them, it was more of a scale of different reds. The former setter was proud to say he had been the only one to see him turn into a walking tomato, more than once.

His hand slowly went down, cupping the other’s right cheek and caressing with his thumb, Shirabu felt his heart clench a little at the sight.

Tsutomu snores lightly, scrunching up his nose a little in the process, before it relaxes again. Goshiki’s nose it’s tiny, and always looks up, Shirabu sometimes jokes, because yes, he can joke, that it makes him look like a small pig.

He thinks pigs are cute, so, who cares.

Then, Tsutomu moves and rests his right hand on Shirabu’s shirt, grabbing the fabric and settling his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Shirabu can’t help not caring about the tiny pool of drool he leaves there. He focuses on his mouth then, and is pleased to see that he wears a content smile on his face.

Shirabu’s mind wanders, staring at the younger one at his side.

He remembers their time at Shiratorizawa as teammates, how annoyed he had been by Goshiki the first time he had seemed him. Then, things had changed, they had trained together, practiced until exhaustion because Tsutomu would alway hit one more time, would always want Shirabu to give him yet another toss, another opportunity to score, again and again and again… That’s why, Shirabu had trusted him when it was most needed. The same reason why he hadn’t set for Ushijima although they desperately needed to score against Karasuno.

He had set to Tsutomu.

And Tsutomu had been blocked.

Shirabu didn’t care about their pass to nationals, he would have tossed to him either way. Because Tsutomu had called him, shouted his name, and flown through the air, and Shirabu knew, whatever happened, Goshiki had gained his trust. He would be the next ace, after all.

The year after that, they did went to nationals, and Shirabu made his last toss as the starter setter of Shiratorizawa go to Tsutomu as well.

And this time he scored.

And this time, they ball dropped on the other side of the court.

Shirabu cried, tears of happiness or sadness he didn’t know. They had won nationals, a goal they had been chasing all year, but this was his last year at Shiratorizawa. He wouldn’t get to play with them again, with this team, with his friends…

Taichi and him looked at each other, cheeks completely wet and uniforms drenched with sweat, and then, Goshiki was in front of the two, vowing and crying as much as them, throwing himself into their arms a minute after.

Tsutomu groaned, in the present, a little yawn escaped his mouth as he looked up, eyes meeting Shirabu’s.

“Good morning”

“Good morning” The younger one answered, voice affected by how sleepy he still was.

“Come here”

Shirabu cupped his cheeks with his right hand and brought him closer, Tsutomu eyes squinted and a breath away whispered.

“I have morning breath”

“I know and I don’t care”

He kissed him, slowly just taking pleasure in having Tsutomu’s soft lips against his own. It didn’t last long, and it was lazy but Shirabu thought it had been one of the best kisses he had received in a while. 

Maybe it was just the fact that it had been their first kiss on their apartment, theirs and only theirs. 

Shirabu gave him a few more pecks on the lips, making the other blush and caressing his cheek, enjoying Goshiki’s sleepy voice.

“Shirabu…” He said, dragging the last syllable “Come on, let’s brush our teeth”

“Fine” The former setter finally complied. They both got up, picking their toothbrush.

Tsutomu’s was a deep purple one, it was from a child’s brand and it had little white volleyballs all around it. Shirabu’s one matched, only because they had bought a pack of two and he wasn’t about to waste anymore time or money on a toothbrush.

Tsutomu rested his head on the crook of Shirabu’s shoulder, his movements slow and lazy. The smaller one ruffled his hair with his free hand. Once they were done Shirabu felt his chest blow with affection at the sight of both of their toothbrushes resting together.

It was so stupidly domestic, and it made him feel so warm inside. Tsutomu was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn’t say it enough given how much he made him feel.

“Tsutomu I-”

“Ah, Kenjirou, I forgot to tell you” He said, throwing his shirt over his head and stretching to turn on the shower “Tendou, Semi and the rest are coming over to celebrate in an hour or so, for moving together! Isn’t that cool?” He suddenly wanted to strangle his very cute boyfriend very much, but he settled for agreeing to Tsutomu’s offer “Want to shower together so we don’t waste water?”

“Sure idiot, move”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let's just pretend I didn't mix day's 4 and day's 3 prompts, okay? Thankss.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Unfrtunately, the day six and day seven one shots will have to be delayed because I'm leaving on a sort of road-trip? You'll get them, just not on time sorry :(
> 
> tannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
